Chill In The Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One night when Rachel and Dana find shelter from the rain, Dana runs into an alien who may look frightening, but is kind and gentle. Written by guestsurprise per request from WeepingTheWillow. I only posted it for them.


**A story done by guestsurprise per request of WeepingTheWillow, who owns Dana. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chill In The Night**

It was night time and there was nothing but pouring rain and lightning that shook the night. Both Rachel and Dana ran to try to find shelter but they were too far from the mansion.

"We need to find somewhere safe and FAST!" Dana shrieked as a bolt of lightning hit a tree nearby.

"Over there!" Rachel pointed as she saw an old broken down house. They ran inside and saw that the floor boards and the entire house looked like it was on the verge of falling down.

"We need to walk very carefully…this place is very old," Rachel cautioned as she tip toed around the house. "Why don't we try to find some blankets so we can dry off?"

"No way…I'm gonna stay here by the door," Dana responded.

"Alright, suit yourself; I will be back down when I find something," Rachel said as she walked carefully up the stairs to find something. Dana waited patiently down by the door when suddenly she let out a sneeze. She rubbed her nose and then she sneezed again.

"Bless you! My goodness…you are going to get a chill if you don't get out of those wet clothes," a deep creepy voice spoke softly. Dana literally froze as her eyes darted back and forth through the room.

"W-Who said that?!" Dana stuttered. The voice laughed lightly and then she felt a cool breeze go by her face which made her shudder.

"W-Whoever you are, go away…," Dana said as she rubbed her arms to stay warm. She was about to walk back outside when she came face to face with a skeletal blue face and a creepy being that looked like he was wrapped in a torn cloak!

"You are cold…let me warm you up…," he smirked through his creepy grin. Dana belted out the largest scream in the history of mankind and turned to run.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH RACHEL, RACHEL! MONSTER! MONSTER IN THE HOUSE!" She screamed, but she didn't get far when he wrapped her in his cloak and he pinched a nerve in her neck, causing her to lose consciousness. She slumped down in his arms and he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

Dana woke up with a start. She looked and noticed that she was wrapped in warm blankets and she was placed on a warm pillow on a soft sofa. She felt a cool breeze on her face and she was face to face with the being again. He smiled when he saw her and then unsheathed his cloak which revealed his large moth-like wings.

"Glad you're up, Dana," he smiled. Dana was about to scream again, but curiosity got the best of her.

"How do you know my name?!"

"Rachel told me. She told me to make you comfortable until she made some hot soup for you. She is a friend of mine," he smiled. Dana looked at him for a minute and then sat up a bit more. If he knew Rachel, then he couldn't have been dangerous.

"Well thank you for helping me…Mr. uh…"

"You can call me Big Chill," he smirked. Suddenly, the window blew open and a gust of cold air came in, causing him to shiver with happiness.

"Ooooooo…baby, it's cold outside…,"

"Baby!?" Dana gasped. Big Chill's eyes widened and he quickly began to apologize.

"Oh my…forgive me…I did not mean it like that!" He said, covering himself with his wings in embarrassment. Dana smiled and stood up. She slowly began to walk towards him.

"So it was you that gave me these warm blankets?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow. Big Chill started backing up, but Dana kept following him.

"Y-yes, that was me. B-But…,"

"And it was you who kept me from going back out in that storm huh?" She cooed.

"Y-Yes…,"

"And it was you who placed me softly on this sofa?" Dana asked again as she backed him up against a wall. Big Chill panicked now, seeing that he had nowhere to go. Dana walked over to him, leaned up, and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, causing him to disappear. Shocked, Dana began to feel around the room for him.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Don't leave, Big Chill!" She called out; she then felt something gently brush past her and she put her foot out. She heard a grunt and she knew that she caused him to trip on the couch. She jumped on him and she tussled with the invisible figure.

"Big Chill! Show yourself! I'm not angry with you. Where are you?" Dana giggled as she then saw him slowly make himself visible.

"P-Please…don't look at me…"

"Why not…," she asked as she sat on his lap to keep him from getting up. She then brushed his cloak from his face and looked at his eyes. He tried to bury his face deeper in his cloak but Dana just giggled and stuck her head in his cloak where she could see him.

"Big Chill? Are you shy?"

"W-What are you doing?!" He gasped as he tried to push his head as far back into the sofa as he could. Dana kept coming closer and closer, gently rubbing noses with him.

"Easy there, big guy! I just wanna talk…after all you did save me," she coaxed as she then planted a small kiss on his forehead. Big Chill's face turned as red as a cherry and he tried to back up but he couldn't any further. Once Dana saw this, she got a big grin like she won the lottery!

"Gotcha!" She laughed as she then pushed her head in a bit more and started planting fun and playful kisses on his cheeks. "Come on out of there! And no, you're not getting away from me!" She could feel him trying to get up but she wrapped her legs around his to keep him down.

"Big Chill, it's alright…trust me," Dana cooed as she gently traced her finger around his scared, green eyes.

"Y-You don't think I'm ugly?! I didn't scare you?"

"Well, to be honest, you did scare me a bit, but I'm alright now. Please don't leave…," she smiled warmly as she gently caressed his cheek. He leaned up and then smashed his lips into hers.

"MMMMM!" Dana squealed in surprise, but she grinned and returned his kiss. Once he let her go, they both looked and saw Rachel standing in the doorway.

"My goodness! I leave for just a few minutes to make soup and you two are already getting cozy!" Rachel laughed out. Both of them turned red in embarrassment and Rachel laughed a bit harder.

"I didn't mean to make you both embarrassed. I think it's honestly cute!" Rachel smiled. She brought the soup over and before they knew it, the storm was slowly calming down. Big Chill then grasped Dana around her waist.

"Please don't leave yet, Dana…I love you…," he said softly. Dana turned around and looked into his loving green eyes and kissed him on his cheek.

"And I love you too. I don't think it would kill me to stay another hour or so," she smiled. Big Chill smiled with glee and covered her with ice cold kisses, but she didn't mind them; she was in love!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: WeepingTheWillow, I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
